Laryngoscopes are medical devices which are employed to introduce endotracheal tubes into patient's airways, for example, when a patient is being anaesthetised.
Laryngoscopes comprise handles and arms. Within the specification, the term laryngoscope arm is used to refer to the part of the laryngoscope which extends from the handle into the patient's mouth in use.
Laryngoscope handles are usually elongate and are typically arranged at an angle to the proximal end of the laryngoscope arm. However, in some known laryngoscopes, the handle is arranged parallel or approximately parallel to the proximal end of the arm.
In some known laryngoscopes, the laryngoscope arm functions as a laryngoscope blade. The term laryngoscope blade is used within the specification to refer to the part of the laryngoscope which in use contacts the patient and lifts the tissue adjacent to the epiglottis, to enable a view of the patient's larynx to be obtained during intubation.
In other known embodiments, the laryngoscope arm functions to retain a laryngoscope blade, particularly a disposable laryngoscope blade.
Laryngoscopes typically comprise at least two parts, resulting in gaps and joins when they are assembled. Microbes may collect and proliferate in such spaces and such spaces may be hard to clean. Therefore, it may be difficult to adequately sterilise such laryngoscopes after use without fully disassembling them. Furthermore, the more locations on the surface of a laryngoscope or part of a laryngoscope, such as a laryngoscope arm, in which microbes may aggregate, the harder it will be to adequately sterilise the laryngoscope or part of the laryngoscope.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide laryngoscopes and parts for laryngoscopes, such as laryngoscope arms, having a surface with fewer locations in which microbes may aggregate, since it would be easier to adequately sterilise such laryngoscopes or parts thereof, between use. It would also be advantage to provide a method of manufacturing such laryngoscopes and parts for such laryngoscopes, including laryngoscope arms.
One of the reasons why laryngoscopes, including video laryngoscopes, typically comprise at least two parts is to enable electrical wires or fibre-optic bundles to be run through the laryngoscope or a part of the laryngoscope such as a laryngoscope arm.
As discussed above, it may be harder to adequately sterilise laryngoscopes comprising at least two parts. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide laryngoscopes and parts of laryngoscopes, such as laryngoscope arms, having a surface with fewer locations in which microbes may aggregate but through which electrical wires or fibre-optic bundles can be run. It would also be advantageous to provide a method of manufacturing such laryngoscopes and parts for such laryngoscopes, including laryngoscope arms.
As mentioned above, a laryngoscope arm may function as a laryngoscope blade or may retain a laryngoscope blade. Laryngoscope blades must be able to withstand significant forces as they lift and manipulate a patient's tissue adjacent the epiglottis to enable a view of the larynx to be obtained. However, the bulkier the blade, the more difficult it will be obtain a clear view of the larynx or to manoeuvre the blade and the greater the chance of damaging the patient's teeth. Therefore, some aspects of the invention aim to provide a strong laryngoscope whilst minimising the bulk of the blade.